1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error-proof mounting assembly, and more particularly to an error-proof mounting assembly for twinkle light set to prevent mounting of a light bulb holder into an incorrect socket.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,841 discussing a twinkle light set discloses a concept of a standard light bulb and a non-standard light bulb adjacent to the standard light bulb. In brief, the twinkle light set has multiple standard light bulbs alternately mounted on the light set and multiple non-standard light bulbs alternately mounted on the light set such that each standard light bulb is sandwiched between two non-standard light bulbs. With the interior and exterior differences between the standard light bulb and the non-standard light bulb, the standard light bulb and the non-standard light bulb are not interchangeably mounted on the light set. The concept introduced by this patent is very helpful in the design of the configuration of the light bulb assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved error-proof mounting assembly for the twinkle light set to mitigate problems of incorrect mounting of light bulbs.